The present invention relates to a modular planting system for roof applications, and in particular to a modular planting system that includes a plurality of planter modules each including a planter and a biodegradable collar member extending upwardly from an uppermost portion of the planter, thereby allowing plant matter to extend above the upper edge of the associated planter and the biodegradable collar to degrade once the planter module is placed adjacent to a plurality of other planter modules, thereby creating a green-roof system.
Green-roof systems are used in a wide variety of applications, including commercial and residential buildings. The positive thermal properties of the systems result in significant cost savings with respect to cooling of the associated buildings and structures. Further, the systems dramatically reduce the amount of water runoff caused by rainfall, which is particularly critical in urban areas. The systems typically include a soil or aggregate matter supporting plants therein, and barrier layers for protecting the underlying roof and for providing the necessary water barriers and drainage for the associated plants. These methods typically include the application of seed or cuttings, to the soil upon the roof area. However, these methods typically require a significant amount of time for plant establishment and coverage. Other methods that have been employed include the use of modular systems, which can be vegetated with plant matter, at a nursery before placement on the rooftop, thereby reducing grow-time, and improving plant establishment. However, modular systems employ planter boxes wherein the plant matter rests below an uppermost edge of the associated planter or container. Such methods, while a vast improvement over previous methods, typically result in several months to years of grow time while the individual sections grow and subsequently fuse together to provide adequate roof coverage.
A planted roof system is desired that provides adequate roof coverage quickly and economically, while simultaneously being easy to install at a relative low cost.